


Dellas Tired Of Webby.

by WebbyVanderquackLover



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbyVanderquackLover/pseuds/WebbyVanderquackLover
Summary: Della Duck catches Webby Vanderquack waddling back from the shower and notices her new developing sexiness. Soon Della notices that out of Huey, Dewey, Louie, Lena and Violet, none of them notice this and take advantage of it. This drives her nuts until even her solo masturbation life is of rubbing about Webby from that day. She gets tied of this and wants the real thing. Now, she acts on that urge....
Kudos: 3





	Dellas Tired Of Webby.

Della Duck had decided that today would be the day. She'd been waiting too long, holding herself in check and resisting temptation. Today, at last, she'd start fulfilling her dream, and what a nasty dream it was! When Della Duck first noticed Webby Vanderquacks body a year ago,  
without a word in the middle of one of her trips back from the shower, towel wrapped around her young developing body, she'd been  
stunned. At first, she blamed herself, for somehow not being "good looking" enough where it counted. Then, she started to blame her, for starting to develop the "goods" but not properly displaying them to the world or at least her boys or her friends, Lena and Violet. But as time went by, she shifted the blame fully to where she now believed it belonged: Webbigail Vanderquack

Webby had been 10 when Della first saw her at all, little, white haired angel with a delicate laugh and a bright smile. Cute, sexy colorful friendship bracelet on her left wrist and topped with a pink bow on that beautiful head. Della had liked her instantly. So when she finally saw Webbys hot, young body and then noticed no one seemed to want to touch it where it counted, she eventually came to blame Webby for the way her hot, young body looked, so much of the attention that should have been spent keeping her in the eye. Lately, she couldn't even seem to get one off in private without thinking about young Webbigail Vanderquack. Yes, Della thought, it's that little bitches fault.

In a strange way, Della still loved Webby. She was proud when the girl helped locate things on treasure hunts Della couldn't, enjoyed taking her out for girls' time only at the local ice cream parlor, and cried with her in private, the next day after the sleepover, when her friendship with Violet had become further cemented by Lena making friendship bracelets for not only Violet but also her boys. But at the same time, Della felt the girl should be punished for being that good looking and still not letting anyone see her naked. That punishment would begin today.

Webby, thanks to the magic of cartoons, was still a very beautiful 12 years old as of this month, and Della felt Webby had finally started to become a woman. She even felt Webby had already had her first period by now, although a thorough check would have to be done to be sure. Her body was though, definitely developing, at least from what Della had seen from the glimpse she'd given Webby as they passed in the hall after her shower.. Della knew that Webby had even started wearing training bras and had a bit of a curve in her figure.

Della admitted to herself that Webby was becoming a hot little number, and knowing how kids were these days, she was sure Webby had started thinking about boys. Although again, that would take some investigating. Well, there's no way Webby was going to be getting into a relationship of her own, not when she wouldn't even let others that were close friends change in the same room with her! Not a chance. If anyone was going to get underneath that cute little purple miniskirt, and into those cute pink and white cotton underwear that had, only on the rarest of the rare occasions, peeked out from under the skirt, it was going to be Della herself.

That's right. Della decided that since Webby was the reason her solo sex life was harder to do, she would be the one to fill that need. To help Della get one off the way she used to. Webby would become Dellas little sex-slave. Dellas little slut.

Della first conceived of the idea a little after catching Webby walking back to her room from the shower. The little girl had been wearing a pink towel wrapped around her beautiful little sexy body, and as she waddled past, pink bow in her hair, cute, colorful, sexy friendship bracelet on her left wrist, Della had noticed a slight curve to the spot where the breasts should be. Her shock at Webby being so brazen without even knowing it was relatively new at that point, and for an instant she'd thought to herself, "I should yank that towel off her. That would show the little slut! "Shocked at the thought, she'd shoved it aside. But that night, she'd found herself remembering the curves visible by the towel, and the way her little pink bow and cute, colorful, sexy, friendship bracelet had only added to the overall sexiness.

Della caught herself imagining her boys and Lena and Violet getting their first look at the naked Webby once the towel was removed, spreading those legs, finally reaching out and touching that 12-year-old body, she could see Webby blushing and moaning at the touches... and Della realized that she was turned on. The image of Webby as a sexual magnet excited her in ways she had never dreamt of. By the time she masturbated herself to orgasm, her boys, Lena and Violet weren't even in the image anymore. Now, it was just Della, raping her own plaything.

For full year, Della hadn't acted on her impulses. She'd bided her time, planned her attack, and waited for the right moment. Webby had to be smart enough to appreciate what was happening to her, but still young enough to be dominated by Della. Della also wanted Webby to develop a bit, and the last year had definitely brought those changes. Della had almost broken down, helping Webby clean herself after her recent injury while on the adventure. And again, when helping her carry something heavy up the stairs, her little purple miniskirt riding up a bit on her body, showing Webby the proper lift technique after. But she had remained strong, waiting for the right day. Waiting for today.

Della arrived home early from dealing with mundane stuff in downtown Duckburg, to put her plan into motion. She wanted to be waiting for Webby when she got home from Violets. First, she went upstairs and changed out of the usual outfit she was wearing, and into something more appropriate to the occasion. She slipped into a set of lacy black lingerie, a special set that she had bought in a last-ditch attempt to interest her brother, Donald, to see if he still had it like when they were much younger as kids, tweens then teens. The panties were French-cut, high on the hips, and were quite sheer in spots, hinting at the treasures within. Likewise, the bra covered her full, still pert breasts, but offered glimpses of nipple through the fabric. Over the lingerie, she slipped the slinky little black dress that, she had been told, would always turn the heads of men when she would wear it out. Since being single, she'd yet to find anyone she loved more than her own brother, Donald, even if he didn't always share the same in return. She'd toyed with the idea of going out to see if she really could find anyone new, but those men weren't her Donald. Donald, it seemed, had lost sexual interest, most of it, in her, and all she had now was Webby.

Now dressed to kill, Della arranged the props for this evening's performance in an unused room in an often-unused part of the manor. Among them, a series of straps, fastened around the legs of the heavy king- sized bed, and each ending in a velvet-lined cuff. A silk kerchief, suitable for use as a gag, if necessary. Candles, for mood, and of course, the toys...

Back downstairs, Della drew the curtains, since no one would be home today but her and Webby, dimmed the lights and uncorked a bottle of wine made up to look like juice, Webbys favorite drink. "Let the little witch have a couple of glasses of this. She'll barely be able to keep her legs under her." Then she sat on the couch, and waited.

Webbigail Vanderquack made her way home from Violets in the best of moods. Her, Lena and Violet had had a lot of un that day, no evil spirits or sudden attacks from Huey, Dewey, or even Louie or anything of a negative nature, and at lunch, Violets dads had made an awesome lunch for the girls which Webby had liked. They'd almost decided to try some new magical spells, but had decided against ruining a perfect afternoon.

Dressed in her usual outfit of, what one could see on the outside, her purple miniskirt, slightly different purple colored vest, pink long-ish sleeved shirt, pink bow and cute little sexy friendship bracelet, Webby was pretty cute herself. Her developing breasts that were now almost a-cups, were nearly the biggest ones between her, Lena and Violet. Not that Webby knew this yet though, and more than once Della had fantasized about finally getting to see Webby naked which today would finally happen .

Walking up the driveway to manor front door, Webby noticed that Dellas car was already parked there. Why was Della home so early? Since having a bit more free time last month after the moonvasion, Della had taken to go into town to take care of mundane affairs required in everyday life and had become what Scrooge called a more grown up mom. So Webby was used to being on her own for an hour or so once she would return from her own day out using the key to get inside until Della return from town.

Getting to the front door, Webby found it already unlocked and walked in. The front hall was dark, and she called out "Della?" "In here, Webby," came Dellas reply from the living room. Dropping her stuff off, she looked around, then went to find her. "Hey Della. What're you doing home so early? Are you sick or, wow! What's up with you?" Webbys eyes widened at the sight of Della, seated comfortably in the  
couch infront of the TV. The dimmed lights accentuated her hair and eyes, and the slinky black dress shimmered in the darkness. The floor lamp beside the chair cast a halo around her, and with her legs crossed at the knee and a wine glass in her hand, Della Duck looked every inch a beautiful woman. Webby was quite surprised.

"Gee Della, what're you all dressed up for? Are you going out or something?" "Come here Webby. Sit here on the couch. We need to  
talk." Webby suddenly felt that something was wrong. Della seldom did the "Mother-daughter" talk thing even though they weren't actually related, and she hadn't given the boys any trouble at lately. Sitting on the couch, she felt a nervous flutter in her stomach. "Is something wrong, Della? I'm not in trouble am I?"

"Of course not dear. It's just that... things have changed recently. You're more grown up now, and there are things we need to discuss. But first, I think you should have a glass of juice." "Juice, thank you." Webby said subconsciously waiting to be served. "Like I said, you're older now. I think you should have some juice with me, and that we should talk. Get to know each other a little better." As she spoke, Della took the bottle and glass from the side table and poured a healthy measure for Webby, it was actually wine. Handing the glass over, she gave the girl a reassuring smile. "Go ahead, honey. It's nice, a new flavor, i think you'll like it."

Webby did like wine, actually, even though she didn't know it was really wine. She had expected it to taste like grape juice or something, but the slight sour tang had been quite different. For a while Della said nothing. She let Webby sip the wine, and took the opportunity to really drink in the sight of the young beauty.

She couldn't believe the size of Webbys chest! Of course, the girl didn't yet have the full, round breasts Della did, but for a girl of her age, they were growing quite nicely, already poking out at the nipples but not yet a full a-cup.. Her purple vest and pink long-ish sleeved shirt showed off not only the pert young breasts, but the flat little tummy, and the top curves of the girls just developing hips where shirt hem lines met skirt waistlines. The stretchy purple miniskirt hung nicely on those hips, and accentuated the round young butt. The pink bow in her hir and cute, sexy, colorful friendship bracelet on her left wrist added the icing on the cake. Della couldn't believe how hot Webby was, and couldn't wait to start on the evenings... festivities.

"So Webby, it's been years since I've had a real relationship, and I think it's time we finally acknowledged that I'm better off looking from within for one." "Della?" Webby was confused. Della almost never talked about relationships, and had never mentioned that she'd start t look from "within", whatever that had meant. "I was thinking that if it's just going to be the two of us in here, in this together with no man to take care of our needs, we would have to share some responsibilities. There are some things I look after for you, like helping with your laundry when Mrs. Beakley needs the help and making you the occasional lunch and such. Now, there are going to be some things that you, as Dellas little helper, are going to have to take care of for me."

The wine was making Webbys head spin a bit, and Dellas words didn't quite seem to get through at first. "What kind of things, Della?" "Well, lets just say it's a few extra chores. You already keep your room tidy, and help in the garden and with dishes when asked. This will just be a couple of extra household duties. Do you think you're up for that?" Webby had nearly finished her second glass now. "Sure Della. Anything you say." The young girl giggled, and nearly spilled the last of her wine. "Great Webby, Dellas really happy to hear that. Now come upstairs, and I'll show you what you have to do."

**

Getting Webbyy up the stairs took a little help from Della, and Della was only too happy to take the opportunity to grope Webby a bit as she half-stumbled on the steps. An arm around her back, with a hand that strayed down to the Webbys butt was easy to make seem casual, and as the young girl tripped on a step, Della caught her with an around her chest, and a hand right on one of those developing young breasts. "I've done it now," thought Della. "I've grabbed Webbys breast, and I loved it."

Webby seemed a little confused as they entered this unused bedroom in the hardly used portion of the manor. "You want me to clean this room too, Della?" And then she saw the candles on the dresser and window ledge. And on the night stand, there was a long, plastic thing that looked kind of like a... Suddenly, Webby felt Della push her forward onto the large bed. She fell face down onto the duvet, and cried out in alarm. Della was on top of her almost instantly, rolling her onto her back, sitting squarely on her chest. In this position, Dellas slinky black  
dress rode up her hips, and her panty-clad vagina was only inches from Webbys face.

"Della, what are you doing!?" Webby screamed. The wine wasn't the only thing making her head spin now. What was going on? "Now Webby, you said you'd help me out with a few things. Well this is what I need you to do." With that, she grabbed Webbys wrist, and straightened her arm up and over her head, toward the headboard of the bed. There, she slipped it into the velvet cuff, closing the clasp tightly. "Della, no! What's happening? Why are you tying me up?"

Fastening the left wrist, being careful to make sure the whole sexy, cute, colorful friendship bracelet was in full view and not snagged in the cuff, Della replied, "I need to make sure that you'll do what you're told, Webby. I need to make sure you'll really be Dellas little helper." "I will, Della, I promise! I just don't know what you want me to do!" "Oh, I think you'll figure it out." Della spun around now, still sitting stop Webby, and leaned way forward to grapple with Webbys flailing legs. One at a time, she slipped the cuffs over the ankles, exposed simply because Webby normally wore a miniskirt over anything else at her waist

Webby craned her neck up, trying to see what Della was doing, but all she could see was Dellas behind, squarely planted on her chest. The dress had bunched up around her hips, and Webby found herself looking at Dellas tight black lingerie. It was lacy and revealing, and Webby was surprised to have a fairly clear view of the older womans privates. Why is she dressed like that to help do chores? What's happening Having secured the child to the bed, Della knelt over the girl, and leaned down so their "noses" were almost touching. "Webby, honey, you know that Dellas been alone ever since I got back from the moon, right?" Still unnerved at being tied up, Webby just stared at Della. Della slid her hand over Webbys left "breast" area and, finding the nipple, gave it a hard, sharp pinch which caused the young girl to gasp in pain. "Right?" demanded Della more forcefully.

"Yes, Della! Yes!" "Well, Dellas tired of being alone, Webby. Della needs someone to keep her company at night. And that's going to be your new chore. You're now Dellas little helper, you get it?" Webby was stunned. Della couldn't possibly mean what it sounded like she meant. Webby new about sex, what twelve year old doesn't these days either from school or overhearing about it from a friend, in Webbys case, she had just started learning about sex-ed from her granny while being taught some life things as of late, but she'd never done more than think about few kisses with a boy she was friends with that wasn't one of the nephews. And this was Della!

"Della... what do you... I mean... I don't know...?" "Oh, you'll find out, dear. Dellas going to start your lessons right away." As she was talking, Della had begun to gently knead the developing breast she'd just abused. Now she brought up her other hand, and kneaded both of Webbys breasts together. She also leaned down a little further, and forced beaks together. Webbys mouth had been open in surprise as Della felt her up, and before she could shut it she felt the older woman forcing her tongue past her beak opening. She's frenching me, the young girl thought; Della Duck is frenching me!

Della was so turned on right now she could hardly stand it. As she felt Webbys developing breasts and forced the kiss on her, she began to grind her crotch down on Webbys. It was then she realized just how far ahead of herself she was getting. The girl was still dressed! Climbing off Webby, Della stood and walked to the dresser. Surveying her array of tools, the first she selected caused her to smile in a sinister way.  
Picking up a large pair of scissors she turned to face the bed again.

Tied to the bed, and having just been used in the way she had, Webby was on the edge of full blown panic. Seeing Della standing over her with a wicked grin and a pair of sharp scissors was too much. The tears started to flow and the young girl began to sob. "Della, no! What are you doing? Why, Della, why? Please don't hurt me, Della! Please!" Della almost laughed, almost came, almost danced with triumph. She had fantasized about this moment for so long and now here was the gorgeous Webby, tied to her bed and begging for mercy. And the night had only just begun.

She stepped over to Webby and reached again for one of her developing breasts, but instead of grabbing the girl herself, she simply lifted the shoulder sleeve of Webbys purple vest and cut through until it was done. The other side came next before Della snipped up the side to where it met Webbys armpit area on the right side. Chuckling, she grabbed the vest and yanked the cut garment away, letting it land on the floor, starting the pile that would soon become Webbys clothes. Della then turned her attention to Webbys pink shirt. She pinched a bit of the fabric up and lifted the t-shirt into a tent over the young breast. Then she used the scissors to snip away the raised fabric and let it fall again leaving the exposed tip of the bra visible through the ragged top.

Repeating the action for the other breast Della then slipped the scissors up under the shirt and sliced the training bra right up between young developing breasts. A second snip of the left strap, and a third for the right, and Della was able to remove the bra entirely. She set the scissors aside and surveyed her work. "Oh, that's so sexy, Webby. You have sexy little growing breasts, did you know that? I bet my boys or even Lena and Violet would love to look at your breasts." Webbys nipples were poking out through the holes in her pink shirt, now. Pink and small, they looked so enticing Della wanted to feast on them immediately, but decided to continue with the disrobing for now.

Webby was still sobbing, but her pleading had subsided to an almost incoherent murmur now. Through tear-filled eyes she watched as her mother almost playfully tickle Webbys feet a little. Then Della once again picked up the scissors and knelt over Webby. Webby wanted to scream, to thrash about, to try to escape, but she didn't dare. Would Della hurt her, stab her, kill her? Just a few minutes ago she never  
would have thought so, but now she felt sure of nothing. Helplessly, she stared as her the older woman continued her ministrations.

Starting at a little above the left knee, where the purple stretchy waistband miniskirt ended in a faint hem with a faint little side split, Della sliced upwards with the shears. The skirt was easy to cut, and the blades were sharp. Webby flinched when she felt the cold metal of the scissors begin dragging against her leg, but she remained frozen in fear, and almost felt relief when she realized Della was cutting the fabric, and not skin. Della marveled at the flawlessness of Webbys skin. No scars, no wrinkles, no sag or blemish. She had the kind of glow to her skin that only youth will give you. As the skirt parted up the right leg, Della followed the split of the fabric with her tongue, licking a wet line up  
Webbys leg right up to the hip, where the elastic leg-band of the young girls underwear cut across her path. It wasn't until she made right up to the waist band that she had to put any "real" muscle behind it.

Making the final snip of the waistband, the purple miniskirt was now split up the right side, from the bottom hem to waistband. Della couldn't resist the flourish of the unveiling. Setting the scissors down, she reached down and cupped Webbys crotch with her hand, grinding the heel of her palm over the young vagina beneath the skirt for a moment, before grabbing the fabric and yanking her arm back. The skirt slipped away from the youngsters body and landed in a heap on the floor. Webby screamed, her first real scream of the evening, tried in vain to cover herself by twisting her legs together, but the straps prevented any real movement.

Della positioned herself between Webbys legs, kneeling. She was transfixed by the sight in front of her. Webby had on a pair of cute cotton  
underwear, a soft white color, with pink elastic and a cute little fake bow in the dead center of the waistband. They looked like little girl underwear, schoolgirl underwear, and were just tight enough to hint at the outline of the treasures within. "Oh, Webby, you are so pretty," Della said softly, almost to herself, "You are so fucking sexy and Della is just going to eat you up." And so saying, she bent forward, and began to plant little kisses and licks all over Webbys thighs, up over her belly and along her waist. She kissed in a great circle all around the underwear, without yet touching the underwear themselves.

Now Webbyy began to thrash, now she began to squirm but the straps held her fast and Della gripped Webbys hips as continued with her kisses. There was no escape. Webby began to beg, "Della, please! I'll do anything you want. I'll be such a good girl! Della, don't do this! Why, Della?" "Because, Webby, I'm lonely. I need someone to fulfill my needs. Ever since I saw you waddling back to your bedroom from the shower a year ago, cost me the ability to masturbate to anything other then you, so now you're going to balance things out." "What!? Della, I don't understand, what do you..." But Webbys question stopped short with a shocked gasp as Della suddenly planted a big open mouthed kiss square on the underwear-clad vagina, right through the fabric. She licked and sucked on the little girls covered vagina and reveled in the taste and smell of it. Her hands slipped down from the hips and underneath Webby, cupping the firm young ass as she licked, raising the vagina up to meet her mouth and increasing the pressure. "Ahhh! Della!!" Webby wailed. Della was licking her down there! My God, what was happening?

"You'll learn to like it, baby girl. You'll learn to love what Della is doing. When I am through with you, you will beg for me to eat your sweet little vagina!" Della almost shocked herself by almost using the word pussy but the shock had worn off quickly when the word, vagina, had continued to roll off her tongue like clockwork. She was so excited right now anything might happen. Releasing her lip-lock on the girls vagina, she grabbed the underwear roughly by the waistband with both hands and pulled apart until the fabric tore. She ripped Webbys underwear right off her. Webbys vagina was beautiful. She had the softest, fairest feathers around a tight little slit, with beautiful pink labia. A virgin snatch.

Tossing the shredded garment aside, as she had the rest, she returned to her oral assault. She began again with a series of little  
kisses, little licks and pecks all along the tops of the thighs, circling around the young slit. Then, she began a series of long slow licks up and down the lips of the little vagina. As she continued, the labia began to spread slightly, getting wet from Dellas own saliva. When this began to happen, she put her hands on Webbys knees and forced them apart, spreading her virgin vagina as open as possible. Now, she dove in, sticking her tongue up the young cunt and fucking her with it in a series of hard, deep jabs. Finally she arched her neck and moved up, sucking the young clit into her mouth and kneading it with her tongue and lips.

Webby couldn't believe it. Della was raping her, eating her vagina out, just like she'd overheard from the vents, a voice that sounded familiar but was tough to place due to how far away it sounded, had described having done to them by....that last bit she couldn't make out whoever it was, had said they enjoyed it, that it felt good, but Webby was too shocked and scared to get turned on. Finally Della knelt back up. "Yummy, Webby. Your vagina tastes so sweet. I should have been eating you a year ago! But now you know how it's done..." Della crawled up Webbys body, once again positioning her self so that her vagina was only inches from the young girls face, and slipped her little black dress off over her head. "... it's your turn!" With that, Della slid the gusset of her own underwear to one side of her crotch, baring her own vagina to Webby, and then slid forward a bit more, planting the vagina right on Webbys mouth.

Webby didn't know what to do. If she'd been able to she would have screamed, but that was obviously impossible. Della began to rotate her hips, grinding her crotch into the young girls face. The musky odor of Dellas juices was filling her nostrils, and the taste of the sopping wet vagina was all over her lips. As more tears welled up in her eyes, Webby opened her mouth and extended her tongue. "Oh, yeah, baby girl. Just like that. Lick Della pussy for me, baby. Oh my God, Webby, Della is so fucking wet right now. Oh, yeah!" Della had never been so hot in her life. Neither her brother Donald nor Uncle Scrooge when she was a kid before finding out her brother was ok with "putting out" had ever gotten her this excited. It took only a minute for Webbys tentative tonguing to bring the older woman to a shuddering orgasm.

Rolling off Webby and laying on the bed next to the bound girl, Della sighed in the afterglow. "Goddamn, Webby, that was amazing. You made Della feel so good. You are going to have to do that more often, sweetie. Good Lord, that was hot." Della propped herself up on her elbows and undid the clasp of her bra, freeing her B-cup sized breasts, she tossed the sexy piece of lingerie aside. Her sheer panties soon joined it on the floor. Now nude, she turned on her side and bowed her head down over Webbys chest. With one hand she played with her own nipple, while with her tongue she began gently flicking Webbys little pink nipples by turn. "Mmm... baby. You've got such pretty developing breasts. I love your pretty little developing breasts."

After a few minutes of breast-sucking, Della reached down for Webbys vagina and, running a finger along the wet slit, looked up into her wide eyes. "Is my little Webby a virgin," Della asked. "What? Della, please..." Della poked just the tip of her finger inside Webbys little vagina. "Have you ever been poked like this before, Webby? Has any bad little boy of mine ever touched you down here?" She began sliding her finger in and out, just up to the knuckle. Despite being scared and nervous, the sensation caused Webbys vagina to moisten just slightly. "No, Della, nobody ever..." "And they never will, Webby. This little vagina is mine now, do you understand? This vagina is Dellas and nobody but Della gets to do this unless they talk to me first, right?

This was fingering, Webby knew, something else from what the voice in the vent had talked of. They said it felt good, sometimes even better than eating. Perhaps it was because Dellas tone had softened, or because she now believed Della wasn't going to cut her with the scissors, but Webby started to feel a new sensation under the older womans touch. Slowly, her hips began to twitch in sync with the rhythm of Dellas hand. "Yes, Della. Nobody but you." Dellas hand suddenly stopped. Had she just heard right? Had Webby just agreed? She lay down next  
to her, so that their heads were on the pillow side by side, and continued her fingering motions. Webbys hips continued to move in kind.

"Do you like that, Webbigail? Does my finger feel good?" Webby was nervous. What should she say? The whole situation was just so wrong, but it was like the vent had said; the finger inside her felt so good... "Yes, Della. It feels so good." "Oh baby, are you going to be Dellas little helper? Are you going to take care of me every night?" "You won't hurt me Della, will you? If I do what you say, and be a good little girl?" "I love you Webby, you know that. You just be my little slut, and I'll never let anything bad happen to you." Dellas finger was probing deeper now, and Webbys vagina was getting wetter. Her hips began to buck slightly, really fucking Dellas hand. There were still tears in her eyes. She was still in shock, and afraid, and she didn't know what tomorrow would bring. But as the first orgasm of her young life rolled through her, Dellas finger pushing and finally popping her cherry, sending a short loud scream and some quick pain through her, followed by some vaginal blood, she turned her mouth towards Dellas lips and sighed, "Yes, Della."

END

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the universe titled, Webby- non consent. My apologies for any grammar mistakes ect as usual.


End file.
